decir la verdad ?
by ThiagoDanuu-18
Summary: Duncan se encontrara en un problema al escuchar lo que Tyler le propone, al final de la historia lo verán Ustedes dejan reviews, sobre si quieren que Duncan diga la verdad o todo lo contrario, no la diga. lean la historia y verán a que me refiero...
1. Chapter 1

Duncan se encontraba en su dormitorio sin nada para realizar, entonces decidió concurrir al teléfono para llamar a su amigo Tyler, (que desde que finalizo la isla del drama se hicieron muy buenos amigos), y Tyler acepto la invitación que le dio Duncan, pero el tema era que en la casa de Tyler se encontraba su amigo Dj, pero Duncan no tuvo problema en invitar a Dj junto a el, entonces Tyler y Dj decidieron marcharse en ese momento para allá...  
Poco tiempo mas tarde Tyler se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Duncan,,,  
Duncan se acerco a la mirilla y vio que el que se encontraba detrás de la puerta era su amigo Tyler...  
En eso Duncan abre la puerta y le da la entrada a Tyler y a Dj a su casa...  
Dentro de su casa Tyler y Dj le ofrecieron pila de cosas para realizar pero Duncan las negaba absolutamente todas....  
- muy bien me quede sin tareas para hacer - le comenta Tyler con un tono irritado  
- yo igual - exclama Dj  
- se me ocurrió algo - dice Duncan con un tono emocionado  
- que es lo tan ilusionante - pregunta Tyler  
- esto me cambiaría el humor, y estaría feliz - le contesta Duncan

A Duncan se le ocurrió realizar un hurto,,,,  
- no esta nada mal - dice Tyler  
- NOO!! por favor eso no - le dice Dj con un tono atemorizado  
- No seas tan infantil, eso si es divertido - le contesta Duncan  
Después de unos minutos Duncan decidió marcharse para realizar lo que tenia en mente...  
Y su amigo Dj se lo negaba todo el tiempo...  
- esta bien has lo que quieras pero yo no estaré involucrado en tu problema - dice Dj  
- me quiero ir en este momento para mi casa - dice Dj con un tono medio enojado  
- esta bien, pero... nada, nada vete nada mas - Tyler se refiere a Dj  
en ese momento Dj se larga de la casa de Duncan, sin nada para decir...  
- yo me quedare aquí, si quieres hazlo pero solo - Tyler le exclama a su amigo Duncan  
- esta bien, espérame un momento que vuelvo enseguida después de lograr lo que quiero - Duncan le habla a Tyler

- si por algún motivo o problema que ocurra, avísame por este boquitoqui - le comenta Tyler

- esta bien amigo, ahh y gracias por estar conmigo en esta - le dice Duncan

- no pasa nada - exclama Tyler

- bueno ahora si, comencemos la obra - Duncan comenta con un tono alegre y algo emocionado...

En eso Tyler le entrega su boquitoqui y Duncan se pone una de sus mascarillas favoritas y se marcha hacia el comercio...

_EN EL COMERCIO ...._

_Duncan se acerca a el estante donde se encuentran las pizzas y toma una sin permiso (obvio), y se fue sin hacer un mínimo sonido... _

Duncan decidió largarse para la casa de su novia Courtney a comer esa pizza tan deliciosa...

Courtney lo acepto en su casa porque no se encontraba nadie allí excepto ella,,,

Tyler se quedo 3 horas y media esperando a que su amigo Duncan le de un mínimo sonido por el boquitoqui,,,

Tyler intento comunicarse con el, por medio de celular, pero Duncan no aceptaba sus llamados...

entonces Tyler decidió marcharse hacia la comisaría, para averiguar si se encontraba Duncan allí...

- Muy buenas noches, vengo a visitar a Duncan - Tyler habla con el comisario

- no, pero si usted busca a ese tipo, nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo hace tiempo - le comenta el comisario...

- a si que no se encuentra - vuelve a preguntar Tyler

- no - le contesta el comisario

Tyler mientras que escucha la respuesta del comisario se pregunta a el mismo (donde estará?) - y quería saber si se encuentran en esta comisario la señorita llamada Izzy - le pregunta Tyler al comisario...

- ahh si, la loca maniática - le contesta el comisario

- si esa misma - exclama Tyler

- pase por aquí - el comisario le da paso a una habitación

- hola Tyler !!! - le dice Izzy con un tono emocionado

- hola como estas ? - le pregunta Tyler

- bien pero... te veo algo algo alreves - le comenta Izzy

- es que estas colgada del techo - le dice Tyler

Izzy se bajo sin ninguna problema, para continuar la conversación con Tyler...

- el tema es... porque estas aquí ? - le pregunta Izzy

- el tema es que vine a visitar a Duncan pero el tema es que no lo encontré aquí - le contesta Tyler,,,

- ahh y porque te encuentras tu aquí - agrega Tyler

- no... el tema es que... muy bien nose pero me vienen buscando hace tiempo la F.B.I - comenta Izzy

- y me han encerrado aquí, pero me van mover hacia otro lugar el mes que viene - le comenta Izzy...

- ahh, espero que estés bien porque me voy - le dice Tyler

- esta bien nos vemos algún día - comenta Izzy

Tyler se retiro 10 minutos después de hablar con Izzy, y decidió hacer lo que se podía para comunicarse con Duncan ...

Tyler pudo ser comunicado con Duncan por medio de un teléfono publico a la salida de la

comisaría...

- hola amigo, estas ahí? - Tyler trata de comunicarse con Duncan

- si aquí estoy - le contesta Duncan

- donde estabas, y donde estas ahora - le pregunta Tyler

- después te explico, en cuanto llegue - le comenta Duncan

- esta bien, nos vemos en tu casa - le dice el chico deportista

Duncan apareció por su casa 20 minutos mas tarde, desde que se realizo la llamada...

Eran las 8:30 p.m.

- Duncan amigo, estas bien - le pregunta Tyler

- nada raro, fui a comer una pizza a la casa de Courtney - le comenta Duncan

- pero realizastes los que tanto tenias en mente ? - vuelve a preguntar Tyler

- si, por eso mismo esa pizza que comí junto a Courtney era la que conseguí con mi robo - le dice Duncan

- ahh, pero porque no contestabas a mis llamados - le pregunta Tyler

- estas muy preguntón hoy - le dice Duncan

- la verdad desde que entre a ese comercio no escuche nada mas que un sonido como de lluvia; así como roto - agrega Duncan

- sabes que pensé en algo que seria justo ? - le dice Tyler

- que estas pensando ahora - pregunta Duncan

- en que deberías, hablar con el comercio en donde realizastes el robo, y comentarlo sobre lo que hicistes - le comenta Tyler,,,

- no, nunca revelo lo que hago - Dice Duncan

- aunque siempre me anden buscando - agrego Duncan

- por favor va a ser lo único que te voy a pedir en toda tu vida - le habla Tyler a Duncan

- Ehhh... - Duncan va a contestar pero... se termina la historia aquí, pero va a continuar,,,

_______________________________________________________________________

Espero que les guste este fic! ...

y dejen reviews sobre lo que pregunto

voy a explicar algunas cosas que capas que no se entienden ...

Izzy se encuentra en esa comisaría, en donde se están un tiempo y después si los llevan a un lugar particular ...

y el otro tema no me acuerdo cual era pero en si espero que les guste...


	2. La Respuesta de Duncan

Es la continuación del primer capitulo...

___________________________________________________________________________

Duncan se encontraba algo nervioso al escuchar lo que Tyler le proponía todo el tiempo...

Duncan se encontraba recostado sobre un sofá y escuchaba una y otra vez la pregunta de su amigo Tyler,,,

- Y amigo ? - le pregunta Tyler por décima vez, sobre el tema que venían tratando hacia ya casi una hora,,,

- Nose lo pensare, y te lo dire en cuanto lo piense - Le dice Duncan algo nervioso

- Esta bien, es muy tarde nos vemos mañana - Le comenta Tyler

- llámame en cuanto lo pienses - le dice Tyler...

- esta bien lo haré - le contesta Duncan

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y Duncan continuaba pensando la gran repuesta a la pregunta de Tyler, aunque habían algunos días de esas casi dos semanas que a Duncan ni se le pasaba la pregunta por la cabeza,pero lo que siempre faltaba era la respuesta...

Tyler y Trent decidieron enviarle una invitación a Duncan para invitarlo a la fiesta que Tyler y Trent habían inventado...

En la Invitación....

Para Duncan:

Amigo queríamos mandarte esta invitación para invitarte a nuestra gran

fiesta en la casa de Trent, la dirreccion ya te la hemos mandado por el chat, la fiesta la realizaremos mañana por la noche...

Vendrán algunos compañeros de la isla !!!

Esperamos que recibas esta invitación y que NO FALTES!...

Si por las dudas no puedes venir llamanos!!

Tyler y Trent...

PD: van a venir muchas chicas y, otra cosa, el que escribió la carta fue Tyler ahora so yo Trent digo si por las dudas parecemos idiotas escribiendo invitaciones..

___________________________________________________________________________

A Duncan le pareció muy buena idea, y decidio aceptar la invitación...

AL OTRO DIA...

Duncan se levanto con el animo pensando en la fiesta de esa misma noche...

Al caer el sol Duncan se preparaba para ir a la fiesta que tanto esperaba de esa misma mañana,,,

EN LA FIESTA...

Duncan toco la puerta en la cual se encontraba la fiesta y Cody fue la persona en abrirle el le agito la mano y Duncan lo negó, Duncan entro a la casa en busca de Tyler y Trent, Duncan entro a una habitación en la cual solamente se encontraba Owen en encima de una cama que en ese instante fue derrumbada por su propio peso,,, Duncan continuaba en busca de los dueños de esa fiesta... Poco tiempo después entro a una habitación que se encontraba Heather y Duncan se pregunto a si mismo ; que hace Heather acá??...

- Que haces acá - le pregunta Duncan

- nada vine por ti - le contesta Heather

- que?? - le vuelve a preguntar

- solo observa y no preguntes - le dice Heather

- no hagg... - dice Duncan al ser interrumpido por Heather que le mostraba sus partes...

Duncan había quedado tan sorprendido al ver lo que veía, Heather había mejorado su forma del cuerpo, (agrego para que piensen como Duncan fue atraído por Heather)...

Duncan salio algo desprolijo de la habitación en la cual se encontraba junto a Heather y decidio marcharse en ese instante de ese mismo lugar, mientras que se dirigía a la puerta se chocaba con todos los que se encontraban en esa misma fiesta hasta pudo chocarse con Tyler pero no le dio el tiempo de preguntarle nada al querer irse rápido...

Duncan decidio irse para su casa pero algo lo interrumpió en la salida de la fiesta era Courtney pidiéndole explicación sobre lo que veía delante de sus ojos, Duncan le dijo que le explicaría al ida siguiente, lo cual no se sabe como Courtney acepto lo que le había dicho Duncan...

Al otro día...

Duncan se encontraba en su cama (no durmiendo), y con su pijama mirando hacia el techo sin tener nada para hacer, en eso que el estaba para levantarse, suena el teléfono y era Courtney pidiéndole explicación sobre lo de la noche anterior...

- y.. espere toda la noche, me vas a contar - le dice Courtney algo ansiosa

- no tengo ganas en este momento - le contesta Duncan

- dime ahora - le insiste Courtney

tup tup tup tup, era el teléfono que había sido cortado por Duncan...

- maldición! - decía Courtney todo el tiempo después de escuchar ese sonido que da la finalización a la llamada..

Tyler decidio llamar a su amigo Duncan para seguir preguntándole sobre lo que venia ya hace uno o dos días...

- Hola Duncan... - dice Tyler por el teléfono celular

- que paso ahora - le dice Duncan con un tono algo raro, (como que en cualquier momento se caía en su cama (de sueño)

- Amigo, eres tu? - pregunta Tyler al escucharlo con ese tono totalmente diferente a lo normal

- si soy yo - contesta Duncan, continuando con su tono diferente a lo normal

- te llamaba por... - decía Tyler, pero Duncan fue la persona en interrumpirle para decirle que - no me llames por el tema de la pregunta porque no estoy de humor para eso.

- esta bien te llamare luego, cuando estés mejor - le dice Tyler

- nos vemos - agrega Tyler

Después de cortar...

- que le ocurrirá Duncan, yo lo averiguare, en este momento me largo para allá - se decía Tyler a si mismo...

Pocos minutos después, Tyler toco la puerta en la casa de Duncan, lo cual Duncan se tuvo que colocar sus pantuflas de conejo rosadas en lo cual lo tuvo unos minutos, al no querer recibir a nadie en su casa...

- que quieres ahora - le pregunta Duncan, aun con el pijama pero quitándose sus pantuflas rápidamente...

- nada, solo me preocupo, por tener a mis amigos de buen humor - le dice Tyler

- esta bien pasa y te explicare - dice Duncan

Duncan le explicaba con el correr de los minutos lo cual Tyler quedaba sorprendido en ese mismo correr del tiempo...

- como que paso eso? - preguntaba Tyler todo el tiempo

Al terminar de contarle...

- Ya te lo conté ahora que mas quieres - le dice Duncan

Tyler había de quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar la historia que había escuchado...

- n,n,n, nada nada - decía Tyler algo tartamudo después de caer a tierra (reaccionar y como que estaba en otro mundo y volvió a el que todos vivimos)...

- essta bien, mme iré - decía Tyler algo tartamudo aun

- cuando pienses la respuesta llámame - agrego Tyler

- OK, pero por hoy no creo que te llame - le contesto Duncan

- esta bien - le decía Tyler mientras que se alejaba cada vez mas...

Duncan buscaba sus pantuflas después de tirarlas por detrás de sus sofás al darle la entrada a su casa a su amigo Tyler, después de encontrar lo que buscaba Duncan volvió a su dormitorio con las pantuflas colocadas y volvió a recostarse...

En unos minutos Duncan había decidido llamar a Tyler para decirle la respuesta que tenia para darle...

- Hola, quien habla - preguntaba Tyler del otro lado

- ya lo pensé - le decía Duncan

- enserio lo pensastes - decía Tyler sorprendido

- esperame un ratito que me eh enredado con el cable del teléfono - le decía Tyler

- esta bien esperare - contestaba Duncan

Tyler trataba de desenredarse del cable mientras que pasaban los minutos, pero sucedió que cuando cincho para desenredarse desconecto el teléfono del la corriente y se corto la señal...

- ay no puede ser, una vez que tenia la respuesta tan esperada, algo siempre me pasa - decía Tyler ...

Tyler lo trato de conectar una y mil veces y que al final lo pudo conectar; - si pude

- hola Duncan - trataba de ver si Duncan contestaba

- ssss,i, i - se escuchaba de entrecortado lo que Duncan decía

- me escuchas - insistía Tyler como cien veces

- ahora si; me escuchas tu - preguntaba Duncan ahora

- si ahora - decía Tyler

- y.. muy bien; cual es la respuesta? - preguntaba Tyler

mi respuesta es un... tup,tup,tup,tup era el teléfono cortado

- y ahora que pasa - preguntaba Tyler mirando la parte en donde va el teléfono conectado con la corriente...

Tyler se sentó en uno de sus sillones para esperar si Duncan volvía a llamar nuevamente, en eso sonó el teléfono y Tyler atendió rápidamente...

- hola, te estoy escuchando - le dice Tyler

- y cual es la respuesta - le vuelve a insistir Tyler

- mi respuesta es... - le dice Duncan tipo los finales de los capítulos de isla del drama cuando Chris te pone nervioso para saber quien es eliminado

- dale decime, dale que me recuerdas a Chris - le dice Tyler

- es que nunca dire la verdad de mis robos - le contesta Duncan

- esta bien - dice Tyler con sarcasmo

- si solamente era eso chau - se despide Duncan

Por el otro lado...

- no pudo decirme eso - decía Tyler

- pero era como el quería - agregaba

Tyler llamo a Duncan para decirle otra cosa...

- hola amigo soy Tyler otra vez - lo volvía a saludar

- que quiere ahora - decía en voz baja tapando algo el teléfono

- que? - preguntaba Tyler

- nada, nada pensaba en otra cosa - le contesta Duncan

- si y porque llamabas - preguntaba Duncan

- para decirte si te animas a decir lo que hicistes con Heather adelante de Courtney sino capas que le digo yo - le decía Tyler algo amenazándolo

- NOOOOO - contestaba Duncan que hasta se sentía en todo su vecindario

__________________________________________________________________________

las pantuflas era para poner algo y para dar a conocer algo que tenia muy íntimamente... Je Je

y lo termine así porque ta no tenia otra forma...

dejen Reviews


End file.
